


Hellfire

by SmackSkellington2695



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Conflagration, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackSkellington2695/pseuds/SmackSkellington2695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little town. Nothing happens. Until something does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> First Criminal Minds fic. Unbeta'd

The sparse desert area was rarely host to any living creature, maybe the odd camping group, but very rarely. Today was a different day, however, and it saw its first guests in months. A female figure, all clad in white with her raven hair splaying across the fabric and in front of her face, was hauled over the broad shoulder of the man who had driven to this secluded area. 

About a half mile from the vehicle used to transport the two characters, was a neatly piled stack of wood, a large pole firmly planted in the centre and a long coil of rope beside this wooden monument. Careful not to disturb the pile, the man set his companion down, tying her feet to the centrepiece, slowly standing her up and binding her as he went until her hands were bound behind her back on the other side of the pole. 

A clear liquid was liberally poured over the blocks around her feet and he sat back on his heels, blue eyes watching as she roused herself from her unconscious state, staring around her with wide eyes, terror all too plain in her expression. The ropes chafed at her wrists as she struggled, tears flowing down her face. As he dragged the red tip of the match across the rough strip on the side of the box and dropped it on the doused wood, she screamed, the flames soon beginning to lick around her skin, blistering it. 

All the while, the man sat and watched as a strange sense of relief and anger and disappointment washed over him and he watched the now conflagrated corpse sink to the charred ground before he left.


End file.
